A Love Song for You
by Shigure Haruki
Summary: Berawal dari perasaan terpendam dan sebuah lagu. Disambung dengan lagu lain dan kalimat pernyataan yang tidak disengaja. KageHina! Here is a love song just for you... [Shonen-ai]


**A Love Song for You**

_by Shigure Haruki_

**Haikyuu! **©_ Furudate Haruichi_

**| Semi-canon (?) | **Genre : Shoujo Manga Style! *_lol_* - Rated **T+** for _safety factor *lol* _**| One-shot |**

Maybe OC, OOC, typos, 'humor kering yang dipertanyakan maknanya' O(-(

**Shonen-ai / BL / Boy x Boy **(Stay away if it's not your preference)

Don't Like? Don't Read, Don't Flame

Catatan : Direkomendasikan untuk mendengarkan dan mencari arti dari lagu yang disebutkan dalam fiksi ini.

* * *

**.**

_A song reflects the writer's heart and also his hope_

_When people sing, they're passing the message_

**.**

Bermula dari saingan, kini duo kelas satu klub voli laki-laki SMA Karasuno itu semakin sering bersama. Tobio Kageyama dan Shoyo Hinata. Baik di dalam dan di luar lapangan, tampaknya mereka telah menjadi satu set.

Pada salah satu hari yang terbilang cerah, Daichi memutuskan untuk meniadakan kegiatan klub. Katanya lebih baik jika semua anggota beristirahat untuk melepas penat. Ayolah, sekali-kali sang ketua juga ingin liburan dengan Suga. Sejak mempersiapkan _Inter High_ mereka nyaris tidak pernah kencan keluar. Siapa juga yang rela terus-terusan menahan diri di dalam gedung olah raga agar hubungannya tidak ketahuan anggota lain? Cara pacaran yang 'penuh keringat'. Meski kemungkinan besar Nishinoya dan Tanaka sudah tahu sih.

Dua orang itu bisa dibilang paling peka masalah asmara. Soalnya mereka raja dari cinta yang tidak berbalas terhadap objek yang sama. Ya, Nishinoya dan Tanaka juga tahu kalau Kageyama kemungkinan besar menaruh perasaan sepihak terhadap _spiker_ kecil mereka, namun ia selalu berusaha menepis perasaan itu jauh-jauh. Berbeda dengan _rival_, lebih dalam dari sahabat, dan sulit dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Paling tidak itu yang Kageyama sendiri akui dalam hatinya. Berlebihan memang, tapi biarlah sedikit puitis.

Daichi dan Suga memutuskan untuk pergi duluan. Tidak ada yang curiga. Asahi pergi bersama dengan mereka sampai setengah jalan. _Ace_ Karasuno itu memilih untuk pulang saja. Sementara Daichi dan Suga pulang untuk berkemas, mereka akan pergi ke tempat lain secara privat. Liburan akhir pekan yang menyenangkan tentunya—pantai. Musim panas dan bikini, apa lagi yang lebih baik? Tidak perlu kita bahas siapa yang mengenakan bikini dan siapa yang melepaskannya dari si pemakai atau dengan maksud dan tujuan apa hal tersebut dilakukan. Di sisi lain, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Kageyama dan Hinata masih berdiri di depan gedung olah raga.

"Kau tidak punya rencana, Ryu? Masa tinggal kita berempat saja yang tidak punya kegiatan?" Nishinoya memulai pembicaraan. Alasan lain mereka masih berada di sana ialah karena Kiyoko Shimizu belum pulang. Tentu saja duo bodoh Karasuno rela melakukan apa saja untuk sedetik atau semenit lebih lama bersama dengan manajer cantik itu.

"Kau bertanya padaku, Noya-san?" Tanaka terlihat sedikit bingung. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menunjukan pose berpikir yang terlihat 'keren'. Lalu segera mencondongkan badan ke depan untuk berbisik.

"Hmm. Bagaimana kalau…," Tanaka memelankan suaranya. Nishinoya bungkam sejenak, Kageyama dan Hinata memperhatikan dengan seksama. Namun kata-kata berikutnya membuat Kageyama dan Hinata sedikit menyesal sudah mendengarkan—tepatnya Kageyama yang paling menyesal.

"Mengikuti Kiyoko-san secara diam-diam tanpa ketahuan? Kita bisa tahu lebih banyak tentangnya, apa yang dia lakukan jika tidak ada kegiatan klub, bersama siapa dia menghabiskan waktu pulang sekolah, dan blablabla…"

Panjang dan tidak penting, hanya Nishinoya yang mengangguk antusias. Hinata memiringkan kepala tidak mengerti, ekspresi bodoh menghiasi wajah polosnya. Kageyama lebih memilih mengais ide untuk menghabiskan hari libur kegiatan klubnya dengan lebih bermanfaat.

Awalnya Kageyama berpikir untuk melanjutkan latihan saja. Meski mereka diliburkan, ia bisa berlatih dengan Hinata dua macam umpan yang mereka pelajari saat latih tanding melawan Nekoma. Di saat itulah Kageyama melihat Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi berlalu. Hal detil yang biasanya tidak ia perhatikan kini memicu lompatan informasi pada sel-sel otaknya. _Headphone_ yang dikenakan Tsukishima. Beberapa hari lalu Hinata pernah menyebutkan sebuah judul lagu di tengah makan siang mereka. Tak ada salahnya mencoba peruntungan bukan? Sekalian memastikan perasaan sendiri yang tak tentu arah.

Tanaka dan Nishinoya terlalu antusias sehingga Kiyoko mendengarnya. Gadis itu bersikap dingin seperti biasa—membuat Hinata terpaku menyaksikan drama yang terus berulang setiap hari pada kegiatan klubnya seperti opera sabun.

"Hei, Hinata bodoh…," Hinata berjengit mendengar panggilan khas dari Kageyama untuknya. Ia berpaling untuk mendapati Kageyama yang menatap lurus ke arahnya—terlihat sangat serius.

"Kau pernah ke toko CD? Aku tahu tempat yang menjual lagu yang kau cari."

Sepasang iris cokelat madu terlihat berkilau di mata Kageyama—seperti tupai yang diiming-imingi kenari tepat di wajah. Hinata sedikit berjingkat di hadapan Kageyama dengan dua tangan mengepal di depan dada.

"Ayo kesana!" serunya antusias.

Kageyama tidak tahu kalau ajakan kencan pertamanya lebih mulus dari perkiraan. Ia tersenyum tipis tanpa disadari siapapun. Nishinoya dan Tanaka yang sebenarnya mencuri dengar di tengah adu argumen mereka tentang kegiatan Kiyoko-san segera menjalankan rencana terselubung sebelum Hinata menoleh ke arah mereka, melontarkan ajakan pergi bersama dan menghancurkan rencana Kageyama. Senpai memang peka dan pengertian rupanya.

"Nah, karena kami mau men-_stalk_ Kiyoko-san. Kurasa kita berpisah disini," Nishinoya menutup pembicaraan dengan cerdik. _Setter_ kelas satu Karasuno mengangguk mengerti—tanpa curiga tentunya. Kau tidak akan menyangka orang macam Nishinoya bisa licik juga.

Di sebelah Kageyama, Hinata masih hilang fokus. Anak itu menatap langit dengan mata berbinar seperti bocah yang akan dibelikan mainan. Jujur saja, ini pengalaman pertama Hinata untuk _hang out_ sepulang sekolah bersama teman. Di SMP ia terlalu sibuk latihan voli seorang diri. Setelah masuk SMA pun ia masih mengisi kegiatan sepulang sekolahnya dengan berlatih voli—kali ini bersama grup resmi. Lantas kapan ia punya waktu untuk main? Ah, Hinata sendiri tidak punya teman yang cukup dekat untuk diajak _hang out_, meski ia terhitung anak yang supel.

Siapa sangka teman _hang out_ pertamanya adalah pemain hebat yang selalu ia anggap rival? Takdir memang mengejutkan. Ia punya banyak rahasia yang tidak pernah kita duga… mungkin.

**.**

_Unspoken things are hard to endure _

_Men hide them inside mesmerizing lines_

**.**

Setelah berjalan selama lima belas menit, keduanya tiba di depan sebuah toko CD yang cukup besar. Hinata baru pertama kali melihatnya karena arah toko CD itu berlawanan dengan arah pulangnya.

"UWAAAAAAA!"

"BODOH!"

Hinata baru saja melepaskan sepeda yang dari tadi dituntunnya karena terlalu takjub. Dengan sigap Kageyama menangkap _handle_ sepeda sebelum jatuh menimpa kaki si kecil.

"Kau ini…," Kageyama mengeram rendah—membuat Hinata gemetar takut.

Akan tetapi, memang hari itu merupakan hari yang tidak biasa. Kageyama sama sekali tidak mencaci lebih lanjut. Ia hanya memperbaiki posisi sepeda dan memarkirkannya untuk Hinata. Selanjutnya ia menggedikan kepala sebagai isyarat agar si rambut oranye menyusulnya masuk ke dalam toko.

Heran. Tapi Hinata juga merasa sedikit senang ketika Kageyama bersikap baik padanya. Meski Kageyama tanpa teriakan marah-marah rasanya bukanlah Kageyama.

Ketika sepasang pintu kaca dibuka, rak-rak berisi deretan CD membentuk barisan. Desain minimalis toko dan penataan ruangan yang teratur membuatnya terlihat rapi dan sedikit mewah. Setiap CD dipisahkan berdasarkan genre, lalu disusun berdasarkan judul. Dengan mudah Kageyama memimpin Hinata ke lokasi CD yang mereka cari tanpa Hinata sadari—rak paling ujung di sudut kiri toko.

"CD-nya banyak sekali. Ini pertama kalinya ak—"

BRUK!

Karena terlalu asik memutar kepala untuk mengedarkan pandangan, tanpa sadar Hinata menabrak Kageyama yang berhenti di depannya. Hinata tengah memegangi hidungnya yang terasa ngilu ketika Kageyama berbalik arah. Canggung, Hinata tidak tahu harus meminta maaf atau justru mengomeli Kageyama yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia masih diam saat Kageyama memasangkan _headphone_ ke telinganya.

"Eh?!" Hinata terlonjak kaget, hanya sedikit saja suara Kageyama yang masih dapat ia dengar sebelum lagu mulai mengalun di sisi kiri dan kanan _headphone_. Pastinya si rambut _raven_ menyuruhnya untuk 'diam dan dengarkan saja'.

"Whoaaa! Lagunya jernih sekali di telingaku!" seru Hinata dengan wajah girang. Kageyama tak pernah menyangka bahwa senyum si pendek dapat membuatnya terpaku sampai seperti ini, seakan kepalanya rusak dan gelar jeniusnya hanya omong kosong belaka.

_Setter_ kelas satu Karasuno itu tidak berkedip, tidak pula pandangannya beralih dari pemandangan di hadapannya. Hinata tersenyum sampai wajahnya sedikit bersemu. Lagu yang mereka dengarkan minggu lalu dari ponsel salah seorang teman sekelas, kini disenandungkan dengan riang oleh si surai oranye. Kalau saja Kageyama tidak punya rasa gengsi, mungkin saat ini kamera ponselnya sudah mengambil gambar tanpa henti layaknya _paparazzi_. Toh yang dipandangi dari tadi saja tidak sadar sama sekali.

Sepertinya Kageyama memang telah jatuh hati pada Hinata.

Hinata baru menoleh ketika lagu yang didengarnya hampir berakhir.

"Aku menyukainya! Apa ada lagi lagu yang seperti ini?" tanya Hinata dengan suara sedikit lantang—tidak menyadari volume suaranya sendiri karena ia tidak dapat mendengarnya. Kageyama segera menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya sebagai isyarat agar Hinata mengecilkan suaranya. Hinata—tidak peka seperti biasa—masih berbicara dengan suara lantang.

"Hei, Kageyama! Ada lagi tidak lagu yang mirip dengan lagu ini?"

Terdengar tawa beberapa gadis yang berada di barisan rak sebelah. Sialnya, Hinata baru saja menyebut nama teman bicaranya. Bikin malu saja. Untung saja rak CD di toko itu cukup tinggi sehingga wajah mereka tidak terlihat dari deretan rak sebelah. Kageyama memutuskan untuk mengabaikan suara tawa di samping yang baru saja mengoyak harga dirinya.

"Kau terus menyebutnya 'lagu ini', sebenarnya kau ingat judulnya tidak sih, bodoh?" gerutu Kageyama yang dari tadi ditanyai oleh Hinata. Tidak berhubungan memang, tapi lumayanlah untuk menutupi rasa malu. Yang ditanya malah ber-'hah' dengan suara yang masih lantang.

Dengan cepat Kageyama segera menyambar _headphone_ Hinata dan berbicara tepat di telinganya. Setelah bersusah payah menahan kesabaran, pada akhirnya amarah menang juga.

"Kau-ingat-tidak-judul-lagunya? Hm?" ya berbicara, dengan penekanan pada setiap kata. Sungguh menyeramkan—lebih seram daripada hantu Sadako yang merangkak keluar dari layar televisimu, bahkan mungkin dapat memenangkan _World Halloween Award_… jika ada.

"Hah? Uh… Ima—Image? Imas—?"

"_Imagination_," potong Kageyama singkat dan tegas ketika Hinata mencoba menjawab dengan susah payah. Kageyama memang tidak bisa menghargai usaha orang lain. Duh.

"Ah, ya itu maksudku," Hinata tertawa kering sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kali ini suaranya tidak selantang ketika ia memakai _headphone_. Kageyama menghela nafas sebelum menunjukan sebuah _cover_ CD yang didominasi warna biru tepat di depan hidung Hinata.

"Ini namanya _s__ingle_, biasanya hanya terdiri atas beberapa lagu, mungkin satu sampai empat. Ada juga yang menyertakan versi _instrumental_ agar para pendengar dapat melakukan hal seperti karoke sendiri misalnya. Berbeda dengan _album_, bisa berisi sampai 10 lagu," Kageyama mencoba menjelaskan. Hinata mengangguk kecil meski tak terlalu mengerti. Mendengar lagu bukanlah hobinya, meski ia menyukai lagu yang satu ini.

"Lalu ada lagu lainnya?"

"_Single_ ini memiliki dua lagu. Yang pertama _Imagination_, lalu _Trust your Anthem_. Kau mau mendengarnya?"

Hinata mengangguk. Lalu entah mengapa, Kageyama memasangkan _headphone _di telinga Hinata untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mungkin karena ia tahu Hinata tidak biasa memakainya, atau refleks, atau memang ingin? Ha, yang terakhir tidak mungkin—setidaknya begitu menurut Hinata. Si nomor 10 itu tidak tahu kalau dua orang seniornya sedang mengintip dari seberang jalan sambil memuji cara modus Kageyama hari ini yang menurut mereka cerdas.

"Sepertinya aku menyukai yang ini juga! Kedua lagunya bersemangat. _Imagination_ membuatku benar-benar ingin berlari dan melompat!" Hinata memasang ekspresi wajah yang sama seperti ketika ia mendengarkan lagu yang pertama, ia berhenti sebentar untuk melihat _cover_ CD yang ditunjukkan Kageyama sebelumnya.

"Kurasa aku menyukai lagu-lagu Spyair. Apa kau juga menyukainya, Kageyama?"

Tidak ada jawaban, sang _setter_ jenius lagi-lagi terpaku pada pemandangan di depannya. Senyuman Hinata benar-benar menyilaukan. _Oenyoe_, begitu bahasa kerennya. Kalau Kageyama titan dari fandom tetangga, mungkin ia sudah melahap habis Hinata tanpa peduli tata kata dalam kalimat ini terdengar begitu ambigu.

"Kageyama?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada heran tanpa melepaskan _headphone_-nya. Karena tidak ada tanda-tanda temannya itu akan menjawab, Hinata jadi merasa sedikit takut kalau kata-katanya ada yang salah. Seperti biasa, Kageyama bisa membentak tiba-tiba. Jadi, Hinata memutar tubuhnya—membelakangi Kageyama sambil terus mendengarkan lagu. Senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan ia tunjukan sebelum berbalik.

"Ya, aku juga menyukainya," gumam Kageyama pada dirinya sendiri—tanpa terkendali.

"Juga dirimu yang seperti itu…."

Hening. Kageyama tertawa hambar dalam hatinya. Hinata tak mungkin mendengarnya.

"Bicara apa aku ini?" Kageyama berbalik dengan wajah memerah hebat. Baru saja ia seperti menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata—meski si pendek tidak mendengarnya.

"Aku akan mencari satu _single_ di rak lain, tunggu di sini," ucapnya tanpa peduli Hinata mendengarnya atau tidak. Lagi pula itu hanya alasannya untuk bisa pergi dan mendinginkan kepala sebentar.

Kageyama tidak tahu kalau wajah yang terpantul pada jendela kaca di belakangnya juga sama merahnya. _Trust your Anthem _hanya berdurasi tiga menit kurang. Lagu itu sudah berakhir ketika Kageyama mengucapkan kata-kata 'juga dirimu yang seperti itu' tanpa sengaja.

Tak lama kemudian Kageyama kembali dengan wajah _default-_nya sambil membawa sebuah CD lain. Hinata sudah merapikan _headphone_ yang semula dikenakannya untuk mendengar ulang lagu _Imagination_. Ia berharap lagu itu dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kata-kata Kageyama yang terus terngiang—meski sia-sia sih.

"Kau jadi membelinya?" Kageyama menunjuk _single_ ke-14 milik Spyair yang digenggam Hinata. Yang ditanya hanya bisa mengangguk, masih terlalu canggung untuk berkata-kata.

Mereka berjalan ke kasir bersama. Hinata sama sekali tidak curiga ketika Kageyama menggabungkan bon belanja mereka, membayarnya, lalu menyerahkan kedua CD itu pada Hinata. Ia masih mengira Kageyama menyuruhnya membawa barang belanjaan karena Hinata terhitung masih berhutang padanya meski sementara. Si rambut oranye berjalan keluar toko dengan wajah bingung.

"Dengarkan lagu yang satu lagi. Kurasa lagu itu cocok untukmu," tukas Kageyama ketika ia menolak kantong yang diberikan Hinata setelah remaja pendek itu mengeluarkan _single_ Spyair yang dibelinya.

"Kau meminjamkannya padaku atau memberikannya?" Hinata mengintip CD yang tersisa di dalam kantong hanya untuk mendapati tulisan _For You_ yang menjadi judul _single_ dan Azu yang menjadi nama penyanyinya, seakan judul itu sendiri sudah menjawab pertanyaannya barusan. Kageyama tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Ia hanya menatap Hinata sebentar lalu berbalik pulang begitu saja—menyisakan Hinata yang lupa menggantikan uang untuk CD yang dibelinya.

"Hei… Apa maksudmu?" lirih Hinata dengan wajah memerah. Kageyama tentu tidak mendengarnya karena ia sudah pergi. Hinata-pun memutuskan untuk pulang dengan mengendarai sepedanya. Hari ini Kageyama benar-benar bersikap baik dan hal itu membuat wajah Hinata terasa sedikit hangat. Apalagi kalimat itu….

Di seberang toko, dua orang gadis menyerahkan sebuah rekaman suara pada Nishinoya dan Tanaka. Dua senior klub voli Karasuno itu tersenyum gelap. Nishinoya dan Tanaka siap mendengarkan informasi seharga 500 yen di tangan mereka—bukti otentik dari asumsi asal yang selama ini mereka percaya.

Kageyama memang menyukai Hinata. Bagaimana dengan Hinata?

**.**

_It hurts if remains hidden_

_That's why I want you to know—the core of my soul_

**.**

Kata-kata ada kalanya terasa manis sekali. Baik lisan maupun tulisan, mereka memanjakan hati. Demikian kurang lebih perasaan Hinata ketika ia mendengarkan melodi dari lagu yang direkomendasikan Kageyama untuknya. Kalau lagu berisi harapan dan perasaan, maka tidak aneh jika Hinata mendengarkan _For You_ dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajah.

Hinata mengambil langkah cepat di sepanjang koridor. Ia berharap tidak berpapasan dengan Kageyama sampai waktu istirahat hari ini berakhir. Naas, takdir selalu mengerjainya. Kageyama berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya ketika Hinata bermaksud mengambil barang yang ketinggalan di kelas sebelum pergi ke atap sekolah.

Bingung, ia segera berbalik arah lalu melesat pergi. Kageyama tentu saja menoleh akibat suara gaduh yang ditimbulkan si rambut oranye.

"OI! HINATA BODOH! TUNGG—"

Sepertinya Kageyama harus berlari mengejar, Hinata tidak akan mendengarkan permintaannya bukan? Bocah itu sudah lari tunggang langgang layaknya bertemu setan. Kageyama sendiri—saat itu—tidak mengerti alasan Hinata menghindarinya.

Adegan kejar-kejaran berakhir di atap sekolah yang memang menjadi tujuan Hinata semula. Ia memang pelari yang cepat, akan tetapi Hinata sepertinya tidak pernah berpikir ketika ia sedang berlari sekuat tenaga. Perintah di otaknya hanya untuk menggerakkan otot kaki, seperti ketika ia tersesat lalu bertemu Kenma. Kageyama sendiri terlalu fokus mengejar Hinata sehingga tidak menyadari ada dua pelari yang bertambah di belakangnya.

Atap sekolah tidak menyediakan pilihan lain untuk lari. Kageyama jelas memblokir satu-satunya pintu masuk lalu membanting pintunya. Hanya ada Kageyama dan Hinata di sana… serta angin yang menerbangkan daun-daun kering.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Kageyama dengan nada suara yang terdengar marah. Ia merasa tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya layak mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Hinata semakin merapat ke pagar kawat pembatas di belakangnya—ekspresinya campur aduk antara takut, gelisah, dan malu.

Kageyama melangkah mendekat. Dengan putus asa Hinata memutuskan untuk berteriak.

"BERHENTI! Kalau kau mendekat, aku akan melompat ke bawah!"

Kageyama segera berhenti. Keheningan melanda—membuat suasana menjadi tidak enak. Hinata hampir menangis.

"Hinata, apa kau membenciku?"

Ya, tentu itu pemikiran yang paling wajar jika Kageyama melihat semua tindak tanduk Hinata setelah kejadian kemarin. Seakan-akan penyebab semua kekacauan ini adalah 'kencan' mereka ke toko CD… atau mungkin lagu yang diberikan Kageyama?

Jeda sesaat, Hinata menatap wajah Kageyama dengan takut.

"Hei… Apa maksud lagu yang kau berikan kemarin?"

Kageyama mencelos, Hinata mungkin tidak sepolos yang ia duga. Ia pikir _For You_ dapat menjadi salam perpisahannya untuk perasaan yang selama ini ia kubur dalam-dalam. Kageyama selalu berusaha agar jangan sampai hubungan mereka saat ini berubah.

"Itu… lagu untuk menyemangatimu," Kageyama terdengar tidak yakin pada kalimatnya sendiri, "Itu karena kau bilang ingin bermain voli di level yang sama denganku."

"Itu bukannya lagu cinta?" tanya Hinata ragu. Lirik _For You_ memang seolah-olah berada di antara netral dan 'lagu untuk kekasih'. Hinata tentu saja menangkap makna yang kedua setelah kata-kata Kageyama kemarin. Kageyama memutuskan untuk menyangkal.

"Bicara apa kau ini? Tentu saja lagu itu netral, bodoh. Lagipula untuk apa aku memberimu lagu cinta? Kalau iya itu pasti sebuah kesalahan."

"Begitu…," raut wajah yang dilihat Kageyama selanjutnya adalah raut kecewa. Hinata mencengkeram ujung seragamnya kuat-kuat sambil berteriak.

"BERARTI YANG KUDENGAR KEMARIN JUGA SUATU KESALAHAN?"

Kageyama tidak percaya pada pendengarannya sendiri. Kemarin Hinata masih memakai _headphone_, jadi tidak mungkin kalimat itu yang—

"Maksudmu?"

"_Juga dirimu yang seperti itu!" _balas Hinata cepat, Kageyama membeku di tempatnya berdiri, "Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu jika merupakan suatu kesalahan?"

Hinata tidak menangis, tetapi hal itu justru terasa lebih menyakitkan untuk Kageyama. Ekspresi itu, ia tahu betul Hinata terluka. Penyebabnya, tentu karena Kageyama tidak jujur pada dirinya sendiri… dan juga pada Hinata.

"Maaf, aku…."

Kata-kata kali ini terlalu sulit untuk digunakan. Kageyama memutuskan untuk menghilangkan jarak diantara dirinya dan Hinata. Ketika Hinata dengan bodohnya berusaha melewati pagar pembatas, Kageyama menarik tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melompat."

Hinata tak percaya kalau hari ini, _rival_-nya, _setter_ resmi pertamanya, orang yang menurutnya paling menyebalkan akan memeluknya demikian erat dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang terdengar memalukan.

"Dengar, Hinata. Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali," Kageyama dapat merasakan Hinata mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Aku menyukaimu—entah sejak kapan. Awalnya aku berniat menyimpan sendiri perasaan konyol seperti itu. Pada akhirnya, aku tidak dapat mengendalikan perasaanku sendiri."

Pelan dan singkat, Kageyama merapatkan jarak di antara bibir mereka. Wajah Kageyama memerah, demikian juga dengan Hinata yang kini terdiam dalam pelukannya. Sepertinya mulai hari ini mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Ah, ya! Uang CD yang kau belikan kemarin akan kugantikan!" celetuk Hinata tiba-tiba—entah tidak bisa membaca situasi atau berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Akan tetapi, Kageyama menjawab dengan cara yang tepat.

"Itu untukmu. Lagipula, memangnya kau tidak merasa yang kemarin itu menyerupai kencan? Sudah sewajarnya aku mentraktirmu kan?"

Jika memang bisa, mungkin wajah Hinata sudah dua kali lipat lebih merah dari yang sebelumnya. Dia baru menyadari kalau yang kemarin itu memang sebuah kencan. Takdir memang kejam—suka berahasia.

Di balik pintu, Nishinoya dan Tanaka berusaha keras menahan tawa. Mereka tentu senang karena perasaan kedua adik kelasnya bersambut. Akan tetapi, hanya beberapa kali saja mereka dapat menyaksikan kedua orang itu bersikap di luar karakter. Cinta memang bisa mengubah segalanya—paling tidak begitulah menurut Tanaka.

Mari kita rahasiakan dulu beberapa kejutan yang menanti pasangan baru klub voli Karasuno. Pertama adalah adanya kamera CCTV di toko CD, lalu konspirasi Nishinoya-Tanaka dengan dua gadis tidak dikenal, serta fakta bahwa kedua senior itu menguping di balik pintu. Tentu saja mereka mendengar semua percakapan Kageyama dan Hinata dari awal hingga akhir. Biarlah kejutan itu terungkap ketika bel periode selanjutnya berbunyi.

**.**

**.**

**Omake (?)**

**.**

Pelajaran penting untuk kita semua, mari hindari menyampaikan pesan secara lisan di tempat yang tidak aman atau banyak mata-mata. Yuu Nishinoya baru saja menguping pembicaraan dua adik kelasnya mengenai salah satu _channel_ radio pada jam tertentu.

Sesampainya di rumah, sang libero segera mencari _channel_ yang dimaksud dengan antusias. Entah apa yang ingin disampaikan Kageyama melalui kode semacam itu. Masa sampai harus melalui siaran radio sih?

"_Selamat sore! Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Haru, dalam Song-Parade~ Dalam sesi ini, kalian dapat me-_request_ lagu yang kalian inginkan beserta dengan pesan untuk penerimanya."_

Nishinoya tampaknya mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Nishinoya menekan tombol rekam untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ada sesuatu yang menarik dari siaran radio ini.

"_Ah! Pesan pertama yang masuk berasal dari Tobio-san untuk 'si bodoh'. Tunggu! Kenapa kau harus menyebut nama kekasihmu seperti itu untuk sebuah lagu cinta? Ah, baiklah. Ini pesannya…."_

"APA?" Nishinoya menjerit histeris, "KAGEYAMA YANG ITU MELAKUKAN HAL SEPERTI INI? DEMI KARASU TENGU!"

"YUU! JANGAN BERTERIAK, BODOH!" terdengar teriakan dari lantai satu, sepertinya sang ibu.

"MAAF, BU…"

Besok, bagaimanapun caranya, Nishinoya harus memberikan rekaman tersebut pada Tanaka. Selanjutnya Nishinoya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai perutnya kram.

"'_Aku bersyukur telah bertemu denganmu… dan terima kasih telah menjadi milikku'—wah! Kurasa mereka pasangan yang sangat lucu, ahaha. Baiklah, lagu yang diminta Tobio-san adalah 'lagu yang mempersatukan mereka'… _For You_ milik Azu. Here is a love song for you!"_

Ah, mungkin Nishinoya juga mulai menyukai lagu itu.

**.**

**.**

**The End  
**

**.**

* * *

**A/N :**

Salam kenal, saya Shigure Haruki. Ini untuk pertama kalinya saya menulis untuk Haikyuu. Yang tahu saya pasti ngerti kalo saya selalu nulis Sho-ai. Semoga berkenan, soalnya humor bukan genre saya, ahaha. Jadi mungkin aja bagian lawak jatohnya garing /dor!

Kesalahan tolong dikoreksi, ditunggu kesan dan pesan maupun kritik dan sarannya.

Ditulis untuk sahabat pena saya dalam me-review setiap episode Haikyuu dari sudut pandang fujoshi : Fvvn.

**Catatan kaki** :

_Imagination_ adalah _Opening Theme_ pertama Haikyuu. _For You_ adalah endingnya Naruto Shippuden (katanya sih). Masing-masing merupakan milik pihak yang berwenang atasnya, saya hanya meminjam. Mengenai genre, kalo gasalah _Imagination_ itu Rock, _For You_ itu R&B. Saya gak terlalu mengerti soal musik, ini cuma sebagai panduan kenapa Kageyama pindah rak ketika nyari lagu _For You_. Maap kalo ada kesalahan, anggap aja _Human Error_. Bukan kesalahan saya, tapi kesalahan yang punya toko CD di fiksi ini. /NO

Sekian dan terima kasih.


End file.
